


Крестик с рубином

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternative Perspective, During Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Линдо притягивают в эту церковь древние книги, Юи притягивает Линдо, а в итоговом счёте остаётся памятный подарок и пентаграмма перед особняком братьев Сакамаки.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Tachibana Lindo
Kudos: 5





	Крестик с рубином

**Author's Note:**

> продолжаю переносить старые работы с фикбука сюда

Юноша появляется у ворот церкви в дождь: ночная мгла покрывает густо небо, не видно ни звёзд, ни синевы, лишь темнота. Юи крадётся на носочках к лестнице; внизу слышны голоса, каждый пронизан теплотой и приветливостью. Девушка цепляется пальцами за перила и осторожно перегибается через них — видна лишь спина незнакомца, чьи волосы взъерошены и мокры от ливня.

— Это большая честь принять вас в нашей церкви, — кланяется учтиво отец; юноша склоняет голову почтительно в ответ. Юи прикусывает губу и сгорает от стыдливого любопытства — молодые люди в Божьей обители бывают нечасто и уж точно не остаются здесь.

К утру тучи разбегаются, и небо лазурное, пронзительно-голубое; к утру же девушка узнаёт, что незнакомца зовут Линдо и он приехал издалека для какого-то специального обучения. За Линдо шлейфом вьётся восхищённый шепоток и уважительные взгляды; Юи не понимает, почему. Он пропадает целыми днями в одиночестве в келье, и интерес впервые в жизни снедает девушку изнутри, буквально обжигает.

— Юи, милая, отнесёшь нашему гостю еды? — ласково просит отец и протягивает ей поднос с обедом, а Юи сглатывает взволнованно; миссия кажется не просто невыполнимой, а страшной до невозможности. Пальцы, держащие поднос, ледяные и напряжённые, сжимают сталь так, что, мерещится, вот-вот её прогнут.

Ноги как ватные, и до кельи доносят едва; девушка жмурится, кусает губы, и в животе порхают, щекочат тонкими крыльями бабочки страха и интереса. Дверь оказывается открытой, и Юи заглядывает в комнату — Линдо держит в одной руке ветхую книгу с жёлтыми страницами и потёртым корешком, а другой взмахивает и что-то громко произносит. С кончиков пальцев срываются голубые язычки пламени; девушка вздрагивает, и посуда, на подносе стоящая, стукается боками.

— А, здравствуй, — юноша бросает взгляд в её сторону, а книгу закрывает с мягким хлопком. — Я тебя ещё не видел. Признаться честно, не видел здесь ни одной девушки и даже не рассчитывал на это, — признаётся он и улыбается; вокруг глаз разбегаются тёплые, дружелюбные морщинки.

— Я… — Юи запинается, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и взглядом ищет, куда опустить поднос. — Я Юи Комори, мой отец священник, — она поспешно ставит его на тумбочку около узкой постели и с поклоном уносится прочь; на лице Линдо успевает прочесть недоумение и снисходительную насмешку.

Из головы не идёт этот образ; красноволосый юноша, у которого на ладонях танцуют синие лепестки огня. Девушка ворочается в постели, то отбрасывает одеяло, от укутывается в него; сон не идёт, и Юи винит в нём и лунный свет, и Линдо, что вызывает взбудораженность во всём теле и сознании. Девушка вздыхает, переворачивается на спину; мысли-мысли-мысли кружат в голове. Магии не место в церкви, так отчего же Линдо позволено здесь находится? Что за обучение он проходит? Девушка жмурится; Господи-Господи-Господи, дай сил сдержать любопытство, такое неуёмное и сильное!

Юи видит юношу в следующий раз в саду позади церкви — он медитирует, а лицо безмятежное, такое спокойное. Девушка невольно вздыхает и прижимает ладонь к груди; Линдо красивый, правда красивый. Черты правильные, изящные, губы очерченные, полные — Юи резко трясёт головой; негоже так думать, негоже молодого человека так разглядывать!

— Юи, рад тебя видеть, — она не замечает, когда он успевает открыть глаза. Линдо смотрит тепло, взгляд лучистый, добрый до невозможности. Девушка приоткрывает рот, но слова на язык не идут. — Садись, можем поговорить, — юноша хлопает ладонью по сочно-зелёной траве, на которой сам сидит. Юи подходит к нему неуверенно; кажется, что колени сейчас подогнутся, и она упадёт.

Линдо рассказывает о сестре, что осталась дома, о саде, что прекрасно цветёт в тёплое время года, о матери, что любит невероятно сильно; девушка слушает, поглядывает на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, а дыхание замирает, сбивается. Юноша смеётся, что-то спрашивает, и Юи робко отвечает, спотыкаясь о каждый слог. У неё с губ так и рвётся один важный вопрос, однако озвучить его сил нет совсем; девушка мнётся, сцепливает и переплетает пальцы, а когда наконец решается, собеседник вскакивает на ноги и говорит, что ему уже пора.

Юи облизывает невольно губы — голос юноши впечатывается в память вместе с мельчайшими оттенками интонаций.

Она долго не решается подойти к отцу, кружит рядом, нервно смеётся и задает глупые, ненужные вопросы; девушка просит разрешение относить еду Линдо каждый день только когда отец сам понимает, что дочь не просто так ходит за ним по пятам.

Юноша рассказывает про девушку Рицке, которая ужасно готовит, и Юи завидует этой девушке, потому что Линдо при упоминании её имени улыбается с нежностью. Девушка сидит с ним рядом в келье на полу, поджав зябко ноги, и слушает-слушает-слушает заворожённо. Ей не важно что именно Линдо говорит, лишь бы только говорил, лишь бы только давал Юи всей кожей впитывать звучание его голоса.

— А чему ты обучаешься в нашей церкви? — девушка смущается своей смелости, отводит стремительно взгляд.

— Я экзорцист, — смеётся юноша, — Божий воин, так, пожалуй, будет понятнее. Меня направили сюда, потому что здешние священники хранят книги, где записаны особые техники и приёмы. Эти книги единственные в своём роде.

Юи испытывает трепетное восхищение, и тянется к потрёпанному фолианту — подушечки осторожно скользят по шершавой поверхности страниц, изучают выступы объёмных незнакомых букв на обложке. Девушка с робкой благодарностью, тщательно скрываемой радостью принимает из рук Линдо половинку хлеба, что сама же приносит ему к обеду. С ним в груди становится приятно-щекотно и тепло.

Дни мчатся календарными листами мимо; девушка тихонько коротает их в уголке кельи Линдо, наблюдает за его обучением и краснеет, когда он бросает взгляды в её сторону. Юи гонит прочь мысли о том, что обучение юноши рано или поздно завершится, что он уедет и, вероятнее всего, выбросит из головы маленькую дочь священника.

Ей хочется оставить ему какую-то память о себе.

К резной шкатулке, оставленной матерью, девушка прикасалась лишь два раза в жизни: первый, когда отец только отдал её маленькой Юи, а второй — в день годовщины маминой смерти. Юи осторожно обводит указательным пальцем цветочный узор на крышке; серебристая застёжка размыкается с глухим тихим щелчком. Девушка перебирает немногочисленные украшения, любовно оглаживает каждое подушечкой большого пальца, а затем задерживает в руках серебряный миниатюрный крестик, где сверкает тускло рубин.

Линдо принимает подарок спустя несколько попыток отказаться и признательно сжимая руки Юи; она смущается, лепечет что-то о надежде, что крестик будет полезен, а взгляд её скачет по лицу напротив. Девушка не хочет быть смешной, нелепой, надоедливой — она боится, что подарок выглядит двусмысленно, однако одна мысль, что юноша будет носить его на шее, вызывает дрожь по хребту. Линдо порывисто прижимает её ладони к своим губам и шепчет: Спасибо», а Юи стремительно краснеет.

Тем не менее, в первую очередь церковь покидает она.

В особняке братьев Сакамаки девушка потеряна — тыкается из угла в угол, смотрит забитым зверьком. В груди щемит болезненно; из церкви уехать пришлось внезапно, не успев с Линдо попрощаться, не успев даже что-то понять. Юи прижимается лбом к оконному стеклу, стучит нервно костяшками по раме — всё тело ноет и болит, жгутся места вампирских укусов, а она закрывает глаза и вспоминает юношу с широкой сверкающей улыбкой и ласкающимся синим пламенем на пальцах. Слёзы брызгают непроизвольно — девушка их глотает, прижимает ладонь ко рту и давит всхлипы; ни в одном из братьев нет подобной теплоты.

— Сучка, да ты кому-то нужна. Как любопытно, — мурлычет Райто, обнимая её цепко за плечи. Юи дёргается, трепыхается слабо, будто сломанная кукла, а вампир нашёптывает на ухо: — Экзорцист это как-то нехорошо. Едва ли священники, эти мошки, решились бы его натравить на нас. Да и мы не нарывались, значит, мальчишка за тобой явился.

Девушка слуху собственному не верит, сглатывает и рвётся в окно посмотреть — не может такого быть, невозможно!

Линдо на дорожке перед домом — на земле полыхает ярким светом пентаграмма, а воздухе парит крестик. У девушки невнятный писк булькает в горле — её крестик, тот самый, подаренный на память. Тонкие пальцы Райто смыкаются кандалами вокруг запястий; Юи пробует вырваться, вот только хватка у вампира железная, сверхсильная — синяки наверняка останутся. У девушки слёзы закипают под веками, чертят линии по щёкам.

— Отпустите, — хрипит, — Отпустите, пожалуйста!

Она не видит, не замечает, как Райто вопросительно смотрит на Реджи — тот поправляет очки и утомлённо вздыхает. «Нам не нужны проблемы из-за безмозглой девчонки» — бормочет, передёргивая плечами. А Юи не обращает внимание, Юи задыхается и смотрит расширенными глазами на юношу, что и сейчас возник в её жизни ночью.

Райто с сожалением цокает языком — и отпускает. Девушка бросается к окну, и обламывает ногти, цепляясь за шпингалет. Створки распахиваются, порывисто-ледяной воздух, пахнущий ночной влажностью, врывается и обвивается вокруг Юи, а она перемахивает через подоконник — первый этаж, слава Господу. Дыхание сбивается, а ноги заплетаются, но девушка продолжает бежать. «Линдо-Линдо-Линдо» — имя стучит в голове.

— Линдо! — кричит она и падает в распахнутые его руки, обхватывает его за талию, прижимается всем телом. — Линдо, Линдо, Линдо, это ты, спасибо, спасибо! — надрывно благодарит и жмётся, боится, что юноша в её руках сейчас растворится и окажется миражом.

Чужие руки — холодные, замёрзшие — обводят контур её лица, взъерошивают волосы, и уха касается обжигающий выдох: «Юи. Юи, это ты».

Девушке кажется, что нет ничего важнее, роднее и ближе, чем Линдо, обнимающий её, уводящий прочь от особняка вампиров. Юи кажется, что нет ничего прекраснее, чем серебряный крестик, висящий у юноши на шее, крестик, нагретый силой экзорциста.


End file.
